Faerie Life/Trivia
It is one of the most commonly printed cards, with a reprint of at least 1 or more each year. As a Basic Card, it has been included in various Theme Deck products that included the Nature Civilization, as well as various booster packs (including the main series, such as DM-32, DMR-17, and DMRP-01). **It also commonly features various promotion reprints. *While released much later in DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact, Jasmine, Mist Faerie appears on most artworks of this card, and is the creature version of this card. *This card has various other Mana Accelerations cards that cost 2 mana based on it. They each put cards from the top of your deck into your mana zone, but feature other secondary effects instead of Shield Trigger. **Living Lithograph: Increase Power **Timeless Garden: Puts a creature from your mana zone under one of your evolution creatures. **Jasmine, Mist Faerie: Creature form. **Pixie Life: Mana Recovery for colorless cards. **Dark Life: Graveyard Fertilizer. **Yell Life: Blocker removal. *The cards design is also the basis of many other Mana Acceleration spells at other costs. These cards either put cards from the top of the deck into your mana zone, and/or also feature "Fairy" in the name. **Seventh Tower (3): 1x Mana or Metamorph ability for 3x Mana **Faerie Cyclone (3): 1x Mana + Cyclone **Gardening Drive (3): 1x Mana and Mana Recovery with Overdrive **Magic Shot - Panda Full Life (4): 2x Mana with Knight Magic **Hyperspatial Faerie Hole (5): 1x Mana and Play Psychics **Gachinko Roulette (3): 1x mana and returned to hand with Gachinko Judge **Faerie Double Life, Continuous Chant (5): 2x Mana. Recycle after 8 mana. **Faerie Trap ()3: Look at top card of deck, then 1x Mana or cost based removal Mana Feed. **Child Festival of Faerie Fire (3): 1x Mana and returned to hand if mana was a fire card. *This card's promotional (P53/Y9) version was released with the Conquering All Challenges: Volume 3 promo pack. *This card's promotional (P35/Y10) version was released with the Card Gamer Vol.1 and it's artwork is a remodel of the card's original artwork by Tanru. *This card's promotional (P17/Y11) version was released with the Golden Pack promo pack. *Each of the DMX-12 printings of this card features a season in its artwork. dmx12b-108.jpg|(Spring) dmx12b-109.jpg|(Summer) dmx12b-110.jpg|(Fall) dmx12b-111.jpg|(Winter) *Each of the DMX-22 printings of this card (except for b70, the proxy version) feature an area of Japan. Jasmine is drawn in the various regions. The reminder text of Shield Trigger is written in each of the local dialects. **On the Osaka version of the artwork, a tiger is drawn representing the "Hanshin Tigers" baseball team. however the Osaka team is the "Orix Buffaloes". Hanshin is in the Hyogo prefecture. dmx22b-140.jpg|Osaka dmx22b-141.jpg|Aichi dmx22b-142.jpg|Hiroshima dmx22b-143.jpg|Fukoaka dmx22b-144.jpg|Akita dmx22b-145.jpg|Tokyo *The proxy version of this card from DMX-22 is printed on a white card, with few details displayed. It has a mana cost without the symbol, with its name displayed, as well as "ST" (for Shield Trigger) and "+Mana" (for its Mana Acceleration) listed. "※カードを作るときはこんな風に紙に書いてテストしています" (When writing a card, I write it on paper and test it like this) is written under the ability. A mana number is included, as well as the set, copyright information, and the Revolution block icon. The card has no illustration or other card frame elements. **This was written by Masami Ibamoto, a designer at Wizards of the Coast. dmx22b-70.jpg| In this cards DMX-24 printing, various Mana Acceleration creatures are featured in the artwork in maid costumes. **Lower Right: Poisonous Mushroom. **Upper Middle: Unnamed Snow Faerie from Child Festival of Faerie Fire. **In the Pot: Dandy Eggplant. **Top Right: Popple, Flowerpetal Dancer. **Middle: Jasmine, Mist Faerie. **Bottom Left: Lilin, Transperant Faerie from Pixie Life. She is mostly hidden by the Duedemy Award mark **Left: Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie. **Upper Left: Unnamed Snow Faerie or Outrage creature from Faerie Shower. Dreaming Moon Knife appears over her head. ***While it features various important Mana Acceleration cards from over the history of Duel Masters, it doesn't feature Bronze-Arm Tribe or Belladonna, Devil Faerie from the Dark Life spell. *It was used by Kyoshiro Kokujo and Love in the Duel Masters Charge season of the anime. Both used heavy cost trump cards. *It was used by Sasori Busujima against Benchan in the Duel Masters Versus season season of the anime. *The cards , and use this card's artwork. Category:Trivia